Silvaze 1: Let the Fun Begin!
by Alpha Moon 64
Summary: Blaze needs a king in order to become a queen. That's when Silver shows up! However, the evil Nacttoirians kick her and Silver out of castle and start to take over, her and Silver must get back at all cost!
1. Chapter 1

Blaze's Castle

Blaze was walking down the corridors, looking for her room. She looked on the walls, where there was paintings of the past ruler, including her father and mother. She stopped walking and looked at the painting of the first ruler of the Sol Dimension, 4000 years ago! It was said that he created a portal to Mobius and befriended the echidnas there. He also created a portal to another Dimension, who weren't so kind! They started a war against, both the Sol Dimension and Mobius. The echidnas were wiped out by a water creature so they left the Sol Dimension to battle this other Dimension. The Sol Dimension lost and was rid of what technology they had at the time. When Mobius got back on their feet, 2000 years later, the other Dimension attacked again! The Mobians won without the help of the Sol Dimension and broke the connection between the Mobius and their enemies Dimension, meaning they couldn't return. Some warriors from that Dimension were stuck on Mobius and their descendants became Mobians! The Sol Dimension broke their connection with this unknown Dimension, to avoid another war!

Blaze sighed as she turned to the painting of her mother and father. They died years ago but Blaze was still a princess. Gardon had said that, by Sol Law, she could only become a queen if she was married! It was also noticed that the law states you can marry once you reached 13. She thought it was a stupid law and agreed with the laws back on Mobius but she wasn't allowed to change anything until she was queen. She then thought who she should marry. Someone she could trust… So Sonic was crossed off the list.

"He wouldn't take the job seriously…" Blaze thought to herself. Gardon walked up to her.

"Princess, there you are!" Gardon said. "Someone is here to see you. He is waiting in the Main Hall for you."

"Do you know who he is?" Blaze questioned.

"No, but he said that you two have met before," Gardon answered.

* * *

Main Hall

Blaze walked in, wondering who the guest was. All of her friends (beside Marine) lived on Mobius. She looked around and saw Silver sitting on one of the many chairs. He was soaking wet.

"Silver?" Blaze said, walking up to him. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since Sonic's birthday."

"Well… I was heading back to my time… but ran into a glitch with my Chaos Emerald…" Silver said. "And it teleported me here, in the pouring rain."

"I wonder why it glitched," Blaze said. "Can you get back?"

"No, I'm stuck here, so I decide to see what you thought." Silver replied.

"I know what's it like to be stuck in another Dimension…" Blaze said. "You can stay here as long as you like, Silver. I'll show you around." Blaze felt her heart beat faster but she didn't know why. It first happened back at Sweet Mountain when she first met Silver and again at Sonic's party when she was talking to Silver.

Blaze gave Silver the tour of the castle. There was two dining rooms; one for formal meeting and meals and one casual one which Blaze usually goes to. Silver was amazed by everything. Blaze couldn't help but smile. Their final stop was the guest room, which was next to Blaze's room.

"This is where you'll be staying," Blaze said. "If you need me, I'll be next door. When you awaken in the morning, just go down to the casual dining room for breakfast."

"Ok then. Thanks for the tour Blaze," Silver said, smiling and then walking into his room.

* * *

The Next Morning, The Casual Dining Room

Blaze was already wake, eating her breakfast. She was watching the live news on the TV in the Casual Dining Room. Silver walked in. His food was already made and on the table for him.

"Anything interesting on the news?" he asked.

"No, not really…" Blaze said.

"We now go to our top story…" The newsman said. The screen when to a huge black battleship in the sky with green neon lights. Surrounding the ship were smaller battle ships.

"This appeared in the sky last night. We believe that it belongs to Dr. Eggman Nega!"

"Eggman Nega?" Silver said.

"Yeah, he has tried to take over my kingdom and steal the Sol Emeralds many times before." Blaze said.

"You're not the only one who's battle him!" Silver said.

"You've fought Nega?" Blaze asked. Silver nodded.

"It appears hovering over the Princess' castle, as well as Sol Town, the town near the castle. The military has gone to defend the city!" the newsman said.

"We should help them," Blaze said.

* * *

Sol Town

As soon as Silver and Blaze reached the town, it was too late. The ship had released tons of robot with gun and chainsaws. Their colour matched that of the ship's. Some Mobians wearing bulletproof vests and helmets, both matching the ship and robots, parachuted down with guns firing. Also coming out of the ship, were tank that could float above the ground. The military were no match for this unknown army. Silver and Blaze were able to take out some of the robots while they destroyed the town, killing innocence people. As the two were fighting, a giant mech dropped from the sky, in front of them. The mech had 4 legs, a round body with a seat above it and two arms on each side. Sitting in the seat was a cobra, wearing armor and a mask simpler to Midna's from Twilight Princess. His scales were green in colour and he had a scar on his uncovered eye.

"If it isn't Silver and Blaze!" the cobra said. "Here would be the last place I thought I would see you two!"

"Who are you and how do you know us?" Blaze demanded.

"You don't remember me, Elec, most trusted admin of Nacttoir? Well, ruler of Nacttoir, nowadays! I suppose you could be their descendants named after them."

"Could you explain more, please?" Silver asked.

"Back on Mobius, 2000 years ago, my plans were going perfectly to win the war, but your ancestors defeated me, making Nacttoir lose the war!" Elec said, as his machine grabbed Silver and Blaze. "I won't let that happen again. I had to sleep for almost 2000 years, waiting for someone to wake me from my slumber inside my temple… I then had to search for Nacttoirian descendants to join me… then I had to search and awaken the Nacttoirian robots…" Elec's machine walked towards one of the tanks. "I had to find the Nacttoir Warehouse Temple to find these tanks and ships… and how long did that all take? 15 years! But the wait will be worth it… Get the tank ready, Johnson!"

The person who was driving the tank aimed the opposite direction of the castle. Elec put Silver in the cannon of the tank.

"Silver!" Blaze yelled. Elec laughed.

"When you're ready, Johnson…" Elec said. Silver was shot out of the tank, and sent far away. Elec then put Blaze in there.

"You won't get away with this…" Blaze yelled.

"But I will! I'll be the one laughing while the world throws money at my face!" Elec said. "A little to the left, Johnson. And FIRE!"

Blaze was shot out of the cannon, disappeared along the horizon.

"Why didn't you just kill them?" Johnson asked.

"I like to give my enemies a fair chance…" Elec said. "Not like they'll win anyways!"


	2. Chapter 2

?

When Blaze woke up, she found herself in a bed. She looked around. She saw opened windows with a view of palm trees blowing in the wind. She noticed the walls were made of wood. It looked like the placed belonged to…

"G'day, mate," Blaze heard as Marine walked in. "How ya feeling?"

Blaze grunted.

"Fine, Marine, thank you," Blaze said.

"I saw ya in the forest next to my house so I brought you in. What are ya doing all the way out here and not at your castle?" Marine asked.

"You didn't see it on the news?"

"Nah, can't get a signal with this blasted thing!" Marine said, as she kicked her small TV.

"Some snake came with an army and attacked Sol Town! He shot me and Silver out of a tank…" Blaze said.

"Silver? You mean the bloke you're always talk about?" Marine asked.

"I do not always talk about him!" Blaze said annoyed.

"You like him, Blaze!" Marine teased. "Blaze has a crush!" Blaze blushed.

"Shut up, Marine, don't be ridiculous!" Blaze said. She then realized that she didn't know what happened to Silver. "Have you seen him, anywhere? I hope he's ok after being shot out of a cannon."

Marine made a face which basically said, "Are you don't like him?"

"Don't give me that face, Marine," Blaze said.

"Before I found you and while I was fishing, I saw something crash on Plant Kingdom. We can go there if you want!" Marine said. Blaze nodded.

* * *

Machine Labyrinth, Nacttoirian Control Point

Sitting in a chair in a dark room was a robot which looked like the Brainius skin from Ratchet and Clank 3 only with a green eye, a bigger and rounder body and instead of a brain, the glass dome is filled with static electricity. He was sitting in front of a TV with Elec on it.

"N64, I want Silver and Blaze to be found and searched for. Once you find them, send them to Mobius so they can't stop us at this very fagail stage of our plan! Got that?" Elec ordered. "Pearl, Boomer and Bill are there waiting to finish them! You will join them once you send them to Mobius!"

"Why don't I just finish them off myself?" the robot asked.

"Because… I may need them for my plan!" Elec said.

* * *

Plant Kingdom

Using the Blue Tornado, Blaze and Marine arrived. The explored the forest which covered up the island. They then heard marching.

"The portal must be here somewhere!" a robotic voice said. Blaze and Marine hid in the bushes. Nacttoirian soldiers and robots marching in front a Nacttoirian tank which N64 was driving. Silver was tied to the front of it.

"Thanks for the Emerald, mate," N64 said. "Master Elec will take good care of it… or maybe I'll keep it for myself. Elec never needs to know."

"You're plans won't work! Nacttoir will just fail like every other villain," Silver said. Blaze came out of hiding.

"Let Silver go… or else!" Blaze said, her hands on fire.

"Or else what?" N64 said. "My men can just run you over!" Blaze smiled.

"Clearly you don't know your own princess!" Blaze said. The Nacttoirians ran towards her. Blaze burnt, kicked and threw them. N64 decided to join in. His tank moved closer to Blaze, making her back up. N64 knew she wouldn't attack due to having Silver tied to the front. N64 noticed a statue of a ring a few feet behind Blaze. His sensors detected that was the portal. As they moved closer to it, the statue glowed and a portal opened in the hole of the ring. N64 got out his blaster and started shooting Blaze, who was dodging the shots. N64 then shot the ropes that tied Silver to the tank, letting him go. The mad bot then shot Silver in the back, making him fall onto Blaze, making them fall into the portal!

"Blaze!" Marine yelled, running out of hiding and then jumped into the portal. N64's tank then shot the statue, closing the portal and destroying it all together!

"Mission Complete!" N64 said, driving away.

* * *

Sol Town's Ruins, Construction Site for the Nacttoir Castle

Blaze's castle was completely destroyed. Elec had turned the survivors of Sol Town into cyborg slaves, which were building a new castle for him.

"Work, you useless hunks of junks! Or else I'll have you destroyed!" Elec order. His mask rung. "Hello?"

"Sir, Silver and Blaze are now on Mobius, with no way back," N64 said from the other side.

"Excellent! Now, use the Nacttoirian portal to travel over there and help destroy them!"

"Why couldn't I destroyed them here?"

"They're too powerful! Most of our resources are back on Mobius!" Elec said. "Now… Do as you are told and don't question it!"

* * *

?

Blaze woke up. She saw trees everywhere. She felt something on here. She looked up. It was only Silver who still hadn't woken up after traveling through the portal. Blaze blushed. She knew she was even further away from home and didn't even know where she was but felt comfortable for some reason.

"Maybe Marine was right," Blaze said to herself. "No, that can't be right!"

Little did she know, her mumbling woke Silver up. Silver stood up and helped her up.

"Sorry about that, Blaze," Silver chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Blaze giggled, something she rarely did.

"No, that's ok," Blaze said. "However, Marine and I came looking for you. I don't know where she is but I hope she ok."

"I'm right here, mate," said a voice coming from somewhere. Silver and Blaze looked up, only to find Marine hanging from one of the trees. "Little help here?" Silver used his powers to help her down.

"Where are we?" Silver asked.

"No matter," Blaze said. "My Sol Emeralds will send us back to my castle." Blaze look through her pocket.

"Well?" Marine asked.

"I left them back at the castle," Blaze said. She wasn't being herself today. She never left the Emeralds unguarded.

"So Nacttoir had the Sol Emeralds and my glitchy Chaos Emerald," Silver said. "And if the Sol Emeralds are like the Chaos Emeralds, could they of sent me back to Mobius?"

"Yeah… Sorry, Silver, I guess I wasn't think straight yesterday or today, apparently," Blaze said. She, also, guessed she just really wanted to hang out with Silver. Marine pulled that face again so Blaze just pushed her away. They then heard rustling in coming from the bushes. Blaze and Silver got ready to fight, not knowing what would come out.

"Show yourself!" Blaze commanded.

"Whoa is that anyway the to treat your friend, cat-girl?" a voice said. It was Knuckles.

"Knuckles! What are you doing here?" Silver asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question," Knuckles said. "But since you asked first, I live here!"

"So this is Mobius?" Marine asked. Sonic and Tails told her about Knuckles. She suddenly got excited. "I've always wanted to come here!"

"We were teleported by a group known as Nacttoir…" Blaze explained.

"Nacttoirians!" Knuckles said. "Hate em! For the last few day, they've been attacking my island!"

"Likely for the Master Emerald…" Silver said.

"Exactly!" Knuckles said. "Their attacks have calmed down but they'll return!"

"So Nacttoir isn't just in my world…" Blaze said to herself.

The area went dark. The four of them looked up. A huge ship was hovering over the island.

"They've returned!" Knuckles said. "That's a Nacttoirian Admin Ship!"


	3. Chapter 3

Above Angel Island, Nacttoirian Admin Ship

N64 was walking about, checking if everything was in order. A lone soldier walked up to him.

"Sir, may I remind you to contact Lord Elec and tell him we're above the guardian's island," the soldier said.

"Of course! I'll make sure to do that…" N64 said. "But Elec can't know we got here quickly because of a Chaos Emerald…"

* * *

Angel Island

Nacttoirians were coming down. Knuckles, Blaze and Silver were fighting their way to the Master Emerald. Marine just followed. When they got there, luckily, it was still there.

"They haven't taken it!" Knuckles said.

"Are you sure that's what they're after?" Blaze said. "If it was, it would of been gone by now…"

"It doesn't matter, I need to stay here!" Knuckles said. "Their ship is close to Sky Sanctuary. Maybe Blaze and Silver could climb up and jump on board the ship, taking out the leader!"

"What bout me?" Marine asked.

"You stay here with Knuckles," Blaze ordered. "We'll be back!" Silver nodded.

* * *

Sky Sanctuary

Silver and Blaze started climbing. Blaze was slower the usual. Silver noticed.

"Blaze, is something wrong?" Silver asked.

"No, nothing…" Blaze said.

"You can tell me…" Silver said.

"You'll just laugh," Blaze responded.

"No I won't. I would never do that to you." He had that caring look in his eye. It made Blaze feel warm.

"Truth is… I'm afraid of heights," Blaze said, blushing. Silver held out his hand.

"You can hold my hand if it makes you feel better," Silver said. Blaze smiled and took Silver's hand.

"Aw, that's cute," a robotic voice said. "Too bad it'll be all over soon!" N64, with a jetpack on his back, hovered down, with his gun.

"You!" Blaze yelled.

"The ground you're standing could collapse at any moment!" N64 said. "It would be a shame it… DID!" N64 shot the ground, making it fall.

"RUN!" Blaze order, running upwards, holding Silver's hand. When they got close to the Admin Ship, Silver used his powers to pick them up and fly to it. N64 followed them.

* * *

Nacttoirian Admin Ship

Silver and Blaze caught their breath.

"If we can find the main power source of the ship, then we would slow Nacttoir's plan!" Silver said. He then heard the sound of fire and metal melting. He then saw Blaze next to a hole in the wall.

"Already ahead of you," Blaze said.

* * *

Control Room

N64 walked in.

"Lock everything! Lock every door, every window and everyone!" he ordered. "They can not get to the main power source!"

"Yes sir!" the robots in the room said.

* * *

Power Source Room

Silver and Blaze walked in, having melted most of the walls in the ship.

"Just need to destroy this thing!" Silver said.

"Simple enough…" Blaze said.

"If only that was true…"

Silver and Blaze turned around. N64 was in a mech that looked like Eggman's from SA2.

"You again?" Silver said. N64 didn't even respond. He already started shooting the two! Silver fired the bullets back while Blaze ran on the was and did a flame tornado right into N64's glass dome, cracking it!

"ERROR! ERROR!" N64 started yelling. He jumped out of the mech and started running around the room, shooting everywhere. He then calmed down but not until…

"I swear, Elec, I don't… don't need to be upgraded to the N64DD model…" N64 started said. He went insane! "Yes, motherboard, it was I that killed my brother, N63!" N64 then dropped the Chaos Emerald. Blaze ran to pick it up while Silver used his powers to pick up N64's mech and throw it into the ship's power source.

"Well done, Blaze!" Silver said.

"Thanks, Silver," Blaze said, blushing. Silver blushed as well. The two got closer together. Their eyes looking at each other.

"Excuse me!" N64 said, pushing them apart.

"You're still alive?" Blaze said.

"You just broke my dome," N64 explained. "I go insane for awhile. Like my boss! Anyways, this place is blowing up as we speak! We're crashing into the ocean!" Silver then remembered something.

"Blaze, follow me!" Silver said, running off. Blaze and N64 followed.

* * *

Escape Pod Area

All but one escape had been used. Silver and Blaze got it and took off. N64 ran into the room.

"O sure! Leave the robot!" N64 said. "That botism!" N64 then had an idea!

* * *

Escape Pod

"That was close!" Silver said.

"Well done, Silver," Blaze said. "Noticing the escape pod area, saved us from a watery grave!"

The two got closer together again, starting at each other.

* * *

Cannon Room

N64 got into a cannon and aimed for Silver and Blaze's escape pod.

"Ya know," N64 said. "If you let me come along, I wouldn't have to do this! 3… 2… 1…"

N64 shot a laser out of the cannon, destroying the escape pod.

"Good-bye, Silvaze… forever!" N64 started to uncontrollably laugh. "I really am turning into Elec!"

* * *

Blaze's World, Nacttoirian Master Ship, Elec's Room

Elec's room had a view of his slaves building his castle. Elec decided to play on his piano.

" _I'm having a waking nightmare, I'm seeing colors in the skyyyyy,_ " Elec sang. A hologram of N64 appeared behind him. Elec didn't notice.

" _Everybody wants to know about me but they don't know about MYYYYYY..._ "

"What doesn't know about, sir?" N64 asked.

"Argghhh!" Elec screamed. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, sir, but I'm here to tell you I have sent Silver and Blaze to Mobius and disposed of them!" N64 said.

"How did you get your troops there so quickly?" Elec asked.

"We used a Chaos Emerald that Silver had!"

"WHAT? YOU HAD A CHAOS EMERALD AND DIDN'T GIVE IT TO ME!"

"But we killed the heroes…"

"Then where is the emerald?" Elec asked.

"They stole it, but we can find it… sir. I'll force my troops to dive under the sea to find it!" N64 said.

"Good… good…" Elec said, smiling.

"So... can I hear the rest of your song?"

"GET BACK TO WORK AND FIND THE EMERALD!"


	4. Chapter 4

?

Blaze woke up. She found herself on a couch, in a room full of pink with hearts and pictures of Sonic. Amy walked in.

"Good, you're awake, Blaze," Amy said. "I found at the coast of Central City so I brought you to my apartment. How are you feeling?"

"Not myself, lately. This is the second time, today, I've woken up in a friend's house," Blaze said.

"Why do you think that Blaze?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. I guess it started when Silver came to my castle…" Blaze soon regretted saying that as Amy got excited.

"Aww… Blaze has a crush!" Amy said. Blaze blushed.

"Shut up, Amy. Speaking of Silver, I've lost when our escape pod blew up. I hope he's ok," Blaze said. "I hope I can trust Knuckles with keeping Marine safe…"

* * *

Angel Island

The Nacttoirian had retreated from the area long ago. Currently, Knuckles was searching island as Marine decide to run off and play hide and seek, despite Knuckles not wanting her to.

* * *

Amy's Apartment

"Silver will be fine. You know him. If you want, you can join me for the rest of the day, to take your mind off things," Amy said. "Tomorrow, I'm going out to this fashion show hosted by Founder and CEO of Honey Brand Clothes And Accessories, Honey the Cat! You can come if you want. I have two tickets but Sonic didn't want to go..."

"I suppose that'll take my mind off things would help…" Blaze said. "Thanks…"

"Great! Honey is coming here via her cruise ship, today," Amy explained. "She's currently taking a world tour!"

* * *

Harbor

Honey walked out of her cruise ship, only to be ambushed by cameras and fans. Security had to calm people down. Honey carried on walking along with two people with her. One was a white, teenage hedgehog. She had her spines down with one covering her honey coloured left eye. Her spine also had purple tips. She was wearing a black tank top, a purple ruffled mini skirt with tight black shorts underneath,a pair of purple headphones around her neck, a black bandana with neon purple lines and circles, a pair of boots and a pair of black, fingerless gloves with patterns similar to Silver's only purple instead of blue. She was the Vice-CEO and Honey's best friend. The other person was Silver!

"Thanks for saving me back then before I drowned, Honey," Silver said. "And for hiring me as you special effects expert..."

"You're welcome, Silver," Honey said. "A friend of Sonic is a friend of mine!"

"Weren't you fighting him in a contest, which involved Fang the Sniper, Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polarbear to get 8 Fake Chaos Emeralds and to see who would fight Robotnik?" the other hedgehog asked.

"We don't talk about that, Pearl!" Honey said. "But is was nice of Breezie to let us design uniforms for her workers."

"Anyways, I hope we find Blaze here…" Silver said.

"Don't worry, we'll find your girlfriend, Silver," Honey said. Silver blushed.

"Um… she's not my girlfriend…" Silver said. His face was completely red. Honey and Pearl laughed.

"Sure she isn't," Honey laughed.

They made their way to the hotel they were staying in.

* * *

Central City Hotel

The three of them were lined up to book their rooms.

"Sorry, but I need to go the toilet," Pearl said. "I'll just be a sec…"

"Ok, no worries," Honey said.

Pearl walked into the toilets and locked herself inside a cubicle. She then started a call via her watch.

"Elec, I have found the Emerald that N64 lost," she whispered. "As well as the silver hedgehog!"

"Well done, Pearl! Every since I've found on the streets, abandoned, as a baby, 15 years ago, I knew you would grow up to be an evil mastermind like me!" Elec said, from the other side of the call. "Look at you now! A strong, 16 year old girl who is the Vice-CEO of a company and mastered her powers of telekinesis and pyrokinesis!"

"Thanks, Elec!" Pearl said. "I won't let you down… we will find the Nacttoir dimension… even if I don't have the Nacttoirian blood…" Pearl hung up.

* * *

The Next Day, Honey's Fashion Show

A tent was set up for the show. Loads of Mobians and Humans were there! Amy and Blaze managed to get good seats. Amy couldn't calm down, everything just excited her. Blaze, on the other hand, couldn't relax. She was still thinking about Silver. Backstage, Silver turned on the sparklers as Honey and Pearl walked on stage.

"Hello everybody!" Honey yelled into the microphone. "In today's show, we have some never before seen clothes we would like you see!"

"And, someone here be able to win one of them!" Pearl said.

The show went on as models showed the clothes. Blaze still couldn't relax. It was near the end of the show and Honey was looking for someone to come on stage. She then caught sight of Blaze.

"You there!" Honey said, pointing the other cat. "Come up here." Blaze sighed but still did as told.

"What's your name?" Honey asked.

"Blaze the Cat," Blaze said.

"Blaze the Cat? Ur… I mean… Blaze the Cat!" Honey said, nervously. She walked over to Pearl, who heard the name, and pushed her backstage to tell Silver.

"Ok, Blaze, we'll take you backstage for you to find some new clothes," Honey explained. "You will model wearing it. If the audience think you look good, you get to keep it, ok?"

"Ok," Blaze said, thinking, "Why did I agree to this?" Honey pushed her backstage and followed.

* * *

Backstage

Silver was waiting for her. He caught her when she was pushed.

"Blaze!" Silver said, hugging her. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Silver realized what he was doing and let go, blushing. Blaze giggled.

"I assume Honey or Pearl told you why I'm here but what are you doing here?" Blaze asked.

"Honey hired me after she saved me to do the special effects for the show!" Silver explained.

"Speaking of which, you need to pick something!" Pearl said.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!" a voice laughed from the stage. People were screaming! Silver, Blaze, Honey and Pearl ran out. It was Eggman in his Egg Breaker along with his Egg Pawns!

"Eggman!" Amy yelled, with her hammer.

"Calm down, fangirl, I'm just here to collect the Chaos Emerald my radar picked up!" Eggman explained. He turned to Silver. "Hand it over!" The Egg Pawns were blowing up as they were shot! The Egg Breaker was also taking shots! The tent was taken over by Nacttoirian Soldier and Robots!

"The Nacttoirians!" Blaze yelled. "They must be here for the Emerald!"

"It better not be N64 leading the attack again!" Silver said.

"No worries!" Someone said. It was Pearl! She walked to the Nacttoirians' side. "I'm the one in the lead!"


	5. Chapter 5

Honey's Fashion Show

"Pearl?" Honey yelled. "You're working with those guys? How could you do this? We're… we're friends… best friends…"

"And we still can be," Pearl said. "I'm sure Elec has a spear admin spot. If not, we always turn you into a cyborg and then you'll work for us!"

"You've been on their side since the beginning, haven't you?" Blaze yelled.

"I was found and raised by Elec ever since I was 1 year old!" Pearl smiled.

"I'm not dealing with this!" Eggman said, his Egg-pod flying out of the Egg Breaker. "I'll let you destroy each other, then come back for the Emerald." Eggman flew away. Amy ran straight to Pearl with her hammer. Just as Amy was in front of Pearl, she stop. She had a purple aura around her. Pearl had her hand out.

"Wait… those markings on her palm…" Silver muttered. "She had telekinesis!"

"I never knew that…" Honey said.

"It not the only power I have…" Pearl laughed. She clicked her fingers and a purple flame covered her hand.

"Pyrokinesis!" Blaze said. Pearl threw the flame at the wall of the tent, starting a fire. She threw Amy away toward the good guys.

"You all right?" Silver asked

"Yeah…" Amy said, getting up.

"Honey and Amy, get the people in here to safety, Silver and I will fight Pearl!" Blaze ordered. Everyone did as they were told.

"Nacttoirians! Capture as many people as you can!" Pearl ordered. "Shoot them if you have to!"

The Nacttoirians got to work. Silver and Blaze had to fight their way to Pearl.

"I think I'll start this battle with some Psychic Knives!" Pearl said, throwing Psychic Knives at Silver and Blaze. Silver used his powers to pick up some Nacttoirian robots and threw them at Pearl. Blaze started throwing fireballs at her, then kicked her out of the tent.

Honey and Amy had already saved a handful of people but most were captured!

* * *

Central City Park, Outside the Tent

A Nacttoirian Admin Ship was over the city! The Nacttoirian were attacking the city and capturing people but seemed to stop now. Eggman's Egg Carrier was also there but was shot down by the Admin Ship. Silver and Blaze were still fighting Pearl.

"I don't have time for you two!" Pearl said. "We captured some new slaves. We'll be back for your Emerald… In the meantime, I'll enjoy mine as Elec is enjoying the 7 Sol Emeralds and Nacttoirian Crystals!" Pearl held up her Chaos Emerald and then flew down the street, using her telekinesis. The Sol Emerald line made Blaze angry!

"Nacttoirian Crystals?" Silver muttered to himself.

"Come on, Silver, we need to hunt her down!" Blaze said, running.

"Right…" Silver said, flying toward Blaze and Pearl.

* * *

Central City Highway

Silver and Blaze were chasing Pearl on what seemed to be an endless highway. While flying, Silver picked up some cars and signs that were on the highway. No one were in the car as they had been taken by Nacttoir. He threw them at Pearl, who threw them back.

"Your good," Pearl said. "But I'm better!"

"Yeah?" Silver said back. "It's no use!" Silver threw a bunch of stuff at Pearl, some of which nearly hit Blaze.

"Silver, watch where you throwing those things!" Blaze yelled.

"Sorry, Blaze…" Silver said.

"No matter… I done playing!" Pearl said. She teleported for a second, then came back with a huge ball of cars, buildings, and other things! "Meteor Smash!" She then teleported in front of Blaze and Silver.

"Oh God!" Silver yelled. "That thing is painful when you're crushed by it!" He thought back to his fight with Sonic from Generations.

"Good…" Pearl said, smiling. "Now get under it! Both of you!" Pearl threw Psychic Knives and Fireballs at the two. The giant ball was getting closer!

"Silver!" Blaze yelled. "Give me a lift!" Silver used his power to lift Blaze. Blaze then spun in circle, creating a fire tornado. Silver then moved her closer to Pearl. Pearl saw what they were doing so used her powers to move Blaze towards Silver, creating a stalemate.

"Give up, you're not going to win!" Pearl said.

"You're psychic powers aren't as strong as mine!" Silver said. "That's what happens when you have to master to powers!" Silver pushed Blaze right into Pearl, making both girls fall. Blaze carried on running while Pearl rolled on to the ground, dropping her Emerald, which Blaze caught. As soon as the ball went over Pearl, it broke apart, making the whole thing land on her. Silver and Blaze stopped running and looked behind them.

"That's two Emeralds…" Blaze said.

"We just need the reminding 5 Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds, which we know Elec has…" Silver said. "But what are Nacttoirian Crystals?"

* * *

Blaze's World, Nacttoirian Master Ship

Elec was polishing a glass box. Inside, it had the 7 Sol Emeralds and 7 Nacttoirian Crystals inside, as well as room for the 7 Chaos Emeralds! The Nacttoirian Crystals were triangular in shape.

"Such beautiful gems!" Elec cheered. "Wouldn't you agree, N64?" Behind Elec was a hologram of N64.

"Yes sir!" N64 agreed. "More so, the Nacttoirian Crystals!

"Nacttoirian Crystals… The Chaos Emeralds of Nacttoir such as the Sol Emeralds are to this world," Elec smiled. "I am the guardian of the Nacttoirian set and from what I heard through many translations, the red echidna of the floating island is the guardian the Chaos set! Sadly, I threw away the purple cat, who is the guardian of the Sol set! If only I'd known… It a good thing she survived the explosion when you shot her with cannon, along with the silver hedgehog!"

"Why do need the guardians, sir?" N64 asked.

"Only the guardians can unlock the full powers of these gems!" Elec said. "I know of an expert crook who could get the Emeralds and guardians I need… but that would cost money and it would be much cheaper to get my admins to do it for me!"

"Speaking of admins, Pearl had been defeated!"

"Should've known she couldn't handle it… Silver and Blaze are much more trained in their powers compared to Pearl…"

A robotic bear walked in. He was dressed as a butler.

"Sir, Boomer wanted me inform you that he is mining the Rail Canyon!" the robot said. "Two Emeralds have been found there."

"Perfect, Lawrence, just perfect!" Elec said. "But, no doubt that the Silvaze enemy will stop him! Let's see, Bill is busy at the lab, Pearl can't do anything and you, N64, are trying to get the red echidna…"

"Hire someone?" N64 suggested.

"Hire someone!" Elec said. "Glad I thought of it. I'll see if Fang and his crooks are busy or not!"


	6. Chapter 6

Central City Streets

Blaze and Silver caught up with Amy and Honey.

"I still can't believe Pearl!" Honey said.

"Did you save everyone?" Silver asked.

"Does it look like it?" Amy yelled. Silver looked around. Only few people were left.

"I wonder where the next Emerald is…" Blaze muttered to herself.

"I'll help you find it!" Honey said. "I'll do anything to those Nacttoirians! You two give can rest for a while!"

"But… I need to get back to my world!" Blaze said.

"Don't worry, you can trust me and Amy! And besides, in these last two day, you've been thrown, shot by a laser cannon and ran away from a ball of cars! You and Silver need a rest!" Honey said.

"I… I guess you're right…" Blaze said.

"I'm going to the beach here…" Silver said, walking off.

"I'll join you later…" Blaze said. Once Silver was gone, Honey and Amy made the face Marine made. "What?"

"Come on, Blaze, just accept like him," Amy said. Blaze was beginning to think Amy was right!

"Well… I do need a king in order to be able to change laws…" Blaze thought out loud.

"I've seen the way Silver acts when we were talking about you… It's safe to say he likes you too…" Honey said.

"But the question is, am I ready marry…" Blaze said.

"Whoa! Blaze, we didn't mean marry him on the spot!" Amy said.

"That sounds like something Amy would do!" Honey said.

"What? No, back in my world, it's law for us to marry when we're 13 or above if we have met someone…" Blaze said.

"That's stupid…" Honey said.

"I would change it and many other laws but it's law that I can't until I'm queen… and the only way for a princess to be queen is marry someone…" Blaze explained, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"Too ask Silver some things," Blaze responded.

* * *

Frog Forest

Fang was riding his bike, on his way to Central City. Bean and Bark were also with him.

"After the mission, can we get pizza?" Bean asked.

"No!" Fang said, annoyed. "It'll be too late for pizza when we're done! First we need to capture the couple, then send them to the Nacttoirian Lab, away from Rail Canyon!"

* * *

Central City Beach

Blaze found Silver who was sitting on a bench. She decide to sit next to him.

"Hi, Blaze," Silver said.

"Hi," Blaze said.

Blaze thought this would be a good time to bring up the whole King and Queen thing as she started to think Amy and Marine were right and Silver has proven himself as heroic.

"Silver…" Blaze said, quite shyly.

"Yeah?" Silver responded.

"Back in the my world… there's these laws which don't make sense…"

"Why don't you change them?" Silver asked.

"I can't. You know how I'm a princess and that…" Blaze explained. "Well in order to change laws, I have to become a queen… in order to become queen, I need to marry… luckily, 13 is lowest you marry in my world…"

"Wait… What are you saying?" Silver asked.

"I guess I'm saying… do you want to become king of another world? I know it's stupid… it's ok if you say no…" Blaze's heart stopped, waiting for Silver to respond. She knew what he was going to say.

"Yes…"

"Wait… what did you say?" Blaze asked. That wasn't what she expecting.

"Blaze, I have had feelings for you since Sweet Mountain…" Silver said, holding Blaze's hand. "Of course I will marry you… if your legal marrying age is too low…" Blaze had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Silver…" Blaze said, hugging him.

"Aww… isn't that cute boss?"

"Yes… very."

Silver and Blaze turned around to be met by Fang, Bean and Bark.

"Too bad we'll have to end!" Fang said.

"You look familiar…" Blaze said.

"Let me guess: Nacttoirians?" Silver said.

"No… but close. We were hired by them!" Fang said. "And I do come from another dimension!"

"You do?" Bean asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"That was then, I live in the present, not the past…"

"I bet you went by a really lame criminal name back then! Something like Nack the Weasel!" Bean laughed.

"That's who you are!" Blaze yelled. "Nack the Weasel, back at my world, you couldn't look anywhere without seeing the impact of your crimes… then you disappeared!"

"Damn it! My past has caught up to me!" Fang said. "No matter! Elec wants these suckers, more so the girl!"

"You mean he wants them so they can't get the Emerald at Rail Canyon?" Bean said as he threw a bomb, which Blaze put out the flame with her powers. Bean ran up to the bomb. He grabbed it and walked back to the Hooligans. Blaze lit the flame again. Bean cheered as Fang hid behind Bark. The bomb blew up sending them flying.

"I won't forget this!" Fang yelled.

"Rail Canyon, huh?" Blaze said.

"Let's tell Amy and Honey, maybe they'll know where Rail Canyon is…" Silver suggested.

* * *

Sol Dimension, Nacttoirian Master Ship

The Nacttoirian Castle, along with a small Nacttoirian town under it, were almost done. Elec was talking to Pearl.

"How could you fail?" Elec yelled.

"It's not my fault, Elec…" Pearl said.

"It's doesn't help that Fang were no help and gave away the next location for them! To think Silver and Blaze might win…" Elec then went insane, running around, screaming.

"Should I, like, leave?" Pearl asked. Lawrence walked in and sighed. He slapped Elec, returning him normal.

"Hopeful Boomer can take care of those two!" Elec said.

"Really? We're just going to ignore your little moment?" Pearl asked.

"We don't talk about my moments, Pearl… I'll let you off for now…"


	7. Chapter 7

Rail Canyon

Blaze and Silver were grinding down the rails, trying to reach the mines which had the Chaos Emerald in. Amy had already given them directions.

"Are we sure we're in the right place?" Silver asked.

"Attention all my disposable underlings," a voice came from the speakers around the area. The voice was monstrous, hurting the ears of anyone who could hear it. "I detected five intruders in the area! Destroy them! Take out the rails if you have to!" The tops of mountains blew up, relieving cannons inside of them, which aimed for Silver and Blaze.

"Yeah, we're in the right place!" Blaze said, grabbing Silver's hand and jumping off the rail and landing on some that were below them.

"I wonder who the other 3 intruders are…" Silver said.

"Let's just hope they're in our side…" Blaze said. The both looked up. Nacttoirian Ships were flying above them, dropping bombs on top of them. Silver used his telekinesis to the bombs in place, then threw them upwards, destroying the ships.

"Well done," Blaze said. "Very clever." Silver blushed.

"Thanks…"

"I recommend the intruders just give up now!" the voice from the speakers said. "Or else you'll feel the wrath of me, Boomer!"

* * *

Cave Entrance

Silver and Blaze finally reached the mines. However, it was blocked off by signs.

"What gives?" Silver said.

"You don't want to down there!" a voice said. A dirt-shark, in dented gold amour walked to them. He had a long tail and a fin on his back. His jaws were sharp, with his face full of dirt. His arms were big and musler, but were covered by his amour.

"And you are?" Blaze asked.

"Only the boss of the miners trapped down there!" the shark said. "Thanks to those annoying Nacttoirians and their leader, Boomer, my men are trapped down there!"

"We can get them out," Silver said.

"No need to! I've called the Chaotix to help free them!" the shark said. "Of course, they haven't shown up yet."

"They may of been shot down on the way here…" Blaze said. "Just let us help!"

"Fine!" the shark said. "But if you die, it ain't my fault! But if you do save them, I've heard there's an Emerald down there…" Silver and Blaze nodded.

* * *

Later that day, In the mines

Silver and Blaze were searching for some miners.

"It's been 5 hours!" Blaze said. "And not one miner found!"

"We have to keep looking!" Silver said. Blaze then tripped over. Espio appeared out of nowhere.

"My apologies…" Espio said. "I thought you were a Nacttoirian!"

"Long time no see, Espio," Silver said, helping Blaze up.

"It has, hasn't it…"

"Yo, Espio, found any miners?" a voice said.

"No, Vector, but I did find an old friend…" Espio said. Vector and Charmy walk rounded the corner.

"Silver? How ya doin?" Vector asked, shaking Silver's hand. "Who's your friend?"

"Blaze the Cat, princess of the Sol Dimension," Blaze said, shaking Vector's hand.

"So to be queen!" Silver added.

"Yes, thanks to Silver, here, my king," Blaze smiled.

"King? Does that mean…" Charmy asked.

"King! Congrats, Silver," Vector said. "Espio owns me 5 bucks!"

"I didn't think your 'ladies advice' would work!" Espio said.

"But… I didn't use your advice…" Silver said.

"Pay up, Vector!" Espio said, holding his hand out.

"Anyways, my kingdom was taken over by Nacttoirian…" Blaze explained. "A bunch of other stuff happened, now we're trying to find a Chaos Emerald in here."

"And save the miners," Silver added.

"You two find the computer ro… sorry, force of habit, Chaos Emerald while we save the miners for that shark guy!" Vector said.

"What about the block entrance?" Charmy asked.

"Block entrance?" Blaze said, worried.

"The entrance fell on itself when we walked in!" Espio said.

"No worries, my powers can move the rubble out of the way…" Silver said. Espio closed his eyes.

"Shhh… I sense something…" Espio said. "Nacttoirian drones, heading this way!" The two teams ran in different directions.

* * *

Deeper in the Mines

Silver and Blaze carried on walking, until the floor became metal. The looked around. They in some kind of lab. In the middle was the Chaos Emerald. The two walked towards it but were stopped by some robots that had awoke! The two disposed of the machine quickly and grabbed the Emerald. They walked back to the entrance.

* * *

The Mine's Entrance

The entrance was unblocked, for some reason.

"This is… strange…" Blaze said.

"I know…" Silver said. They carried on walking out. Once out, they were surrounded by Nacttoirian troops! The Chaotix were tied up. The dirt-shark walked toward Silver and Blaze, laughing and clapping his metal hands.

"Now give me all 3 of your Emeralds!" the shark ordered. "Or else your friends will suffer!" Silver handed the Emeralds.

"There were no miners, weren't there?" Silver asked. "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare!" the shark said. His voice now matched those of the person from the speakers. "You can call me Boomer! And yes, I did just send you both on a wild-goose chase! I sent you down there for the Emerald, or to just trap you down there. Win-win in the for me!"

"I've should of known!" Blaze yelled. "Still, you can't do this! This world, nor mine, is for you Nacttoirians to take over!"

"I should care, because?" Boomer laughed. "Take those 3 to the cannon! I can't wait to see their fireworks!"

"There's going to be fireworks?" Charmy asked. "Awesome!"

"You're right, little one, it will be awesome!" Boomer said, patting Charmy on the head. "As for the other two, Lord Elec wants them at the Main Nacttoirian Lab, ready to be picked up for later but for now, put them in my jail cells!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello good people, in some chapters, I made the mistake of calling Elec 4000 years and that, when is should be 2000 years. If there is any mention of Elec being 4000, people tell me (nicely) so I can correct it. Thank you!**

* * *

Rain Canyon, Boomer's Jail Cells

Blaze was lock in a cell while Silver in one on the opposite side.

"I can't believe we fell for that…" Blaze said, looking down.

"Blaze… we can still get out of this!" Silver said. "We always win! Nacttoir won't take over the world, nor will they ever!"

With these words, Blaze showed a little smile. Something only Silver could. It went away when she heard footsteps. It was Boomer.

"Your friends were lucky!" Boomer said. "We put them into the cannon but they were shot out like bullets! We expected them to explode!" Boomer turned to Blaze. "Look at you! Once, a princess of another dimension, now, just a prisoner of Nacttoir!" Boomer laughed. "How do you feel? You're lower than dirt!"

"Maybe I am," Blaze said, standing up. "But don't forget this; I've defeated Dr. Eggman, twice; I've defeated Eggman Nega, many times before on my own and with friends! At least I have friends!"

"Oooohhhh! Aaaahhhh! Mmmmm!" Boomer smiled. Blaze and Silver didn't know what to think. "Those are fighting words, those… Ooooohhhh! I recommend you don't say anything else, because you'd what those to be your last words!"

"Then let me do the asking!" Silver said. "If you have the Emerald that was here, as well as our two, then why is Nacttoir still here? And why does Elec want us two?"

"You two entertain me, so I'll tell you," Boomer laughed. "2000 years ago, Elec built a time machine. We're trying to find it. Elec wants it in case this plan fails. If it does, he'll just go back in time and try it again, not making the same mistakes! As for wanting you two, I don't have that info for you… but I hear you'll find it painful!" Boomer walked away. Silver used his powers to bend the bars on his and Blaze's cell. They both stepped out.

"Let's send that shark back to the ocean!" Silver said.

"Agreed!" Blaze said, as they started running towards the exit.

* * *

Drilling Site

Boomer was in a tank which two cannon which shot out bombs and an arm with a drill on the end. Cyborg Mobian slaves were digging the area with him. A bunch them fell as the ground collapsed upon itself. Inside was a hidden area with the time machine.

"Perfect!" Boomer laughed. "We may of lost a few men, but Lord Elec will be proud of me. He'll reward me gold and power!"

"That's a nice dream, Boomer!" Blaze yelled, running towards his tank with Silver. "Too bad it won't happen!"

"Ha! That's what you think!" Boomer laughed. "Somehow, you escaped, but your freedom will be short-lived!" He got his tank ready. He sent the drill down on the two, both of which dodged the attack. Boomer then shot bombs from the machine, which Silver threw back. Blaze noticed oil was leaking from the back of the tank and set it alight. She ran up to Silver and jumped on him, covering his body from what was going to happen.

"What are you doing, Blaze?" Silver asked.

"Just wave goodbye to Boomer!" Blaze said.

"Wait, what?" Boomer said, confused. He looked down to see the oil and fire. "Son of a…" His tank exploded, sending him flying! The ground collapsed, making Silver and Blaze fall. They landed next to the time machine, which activated. It looked like the portal Silver, Blaze and Marine entered to get to Mobius. The machine sucked Silver and Blaze in. Rocks were fell on top of it, destroying it. Boomer fell back down and saw the destroyed time machine.

"I wonder what Elec will say about this!"

* * *

?

Silver woke up. He looked around and saw he was in a small town. The sky was filled with dark thunder clouds!

"Where am I?" Silver asked getting up. "Where's Blaze?" A female rabbit walked up to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, just looking for my friend," Silver said.

"I'll help you." The rabbit said. "What do they look like?"

"She's a purple cat…" Silver said. "If I may ask, what's your name?"

"My name's Ruby. Yours?"

"Silver."

"That's a nice name," Ruby said. "Let's start looking."

A bell started ringing!

"After we take shelter!" Ruby said as she grabbed Silver's arm. The town folks were crowding around this one spot. A trap door open, showing some stairs which everyone rushed down. Some mobians with weapons stayed out.

* * *

Underground Shelter

"What's going on?" Silver asked.

"Didn't you hear? The Nacttoirians have returned! Nacttoirian Admin, Electron, was ordered to take out small towns like ours to enslave!" Ruby said. They heard screaming coming from the surface.

"Sounds like they're winning!" Silver said.

"Indeed. I fear we won't make it through this dark time…" Ruby said.

"Silver!" someone yelled. It was Blaze. She ran up to Silver and hugged him.

"Blaze!" Silver said, hugging her.

"So this is your friend?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah…" Silver said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Sure," Silver said as they walked to the side.

"Silver, we're stuck in the past. 2000 years to be exact!" Blaze said. "Boomer still has our Emeralds!"

Silver thought for a second.

"But… if Elec built the time machine around this time… why don't we pay him a visit?" Silver said. Blaze nodded.

* * *

The Surface

The attack was over. Everyone got out of the shelter. The soldiers were gone and their homes were destroyed. There was much sadness across the people. Silver saw this.

"Attention everyone!" he yelled. Everyone looked his way. "I will march down to that evil snake, Elec, and make sure he nevers threaten or hurt you people ever again!"

"You mean Electron?" someone in the crowd asked.

"Sure…"

"And I'll go too!" Blaze said.

The crowd cheered!

* * *

2000 years later, Solaris (Blaze's dimension), Nacttoirian Master Ship

"I have given the 3 Emeralds to Pearl and N64, Lord Elec," Boomer said, via hologram.

"Good, they can use them to blackmail the Chaos guardian!" Elec said. "I heard the Chaotix survived but what of Silvaze and my time machine?"

"The were sent away by it mere seconds before it was destroyed…"

"WHAT? THAT MEANS TWO PARTS OF MY PLAN CAN'T WORK! GET OUT OF HERE!" Elec yelled, having a moment again! Boomer's hologram escaped in a flash!


	9. Chapter 9

2000 years ago, Outside Sir Electron's Base

Silver and Blaze were stealthy sneaking into the base, ready to take out Elec of the past.

* * *

Sir Electron's Base, Main Room

Silver and Blaze entered the main room and hid in the air vents to sneak an attack on Elec. Elec, known as Sir Electron is this time period, walked in and over to a machine, getting it ready.

"When this machine destroys every Mobian on the planet, the king will reward me handsomely!" Elec laughed. "Maybe even his daughter's hand in marriage!" A robot walked up to him.

"Sir Electron, you are getting a call from Sir Proton!" the robot said. Elec presses a button on his computer. Sir Proton appeared on the screen. He was a chameleon but red in colour. He wore a amour like Electron's.

"Proton… and what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Electron said.

"The king would like to know what's been happening over there…" Proton said.

"That's right, you get stay with the royal family. Lucky you."

"Correct, lucky me. I get to spend time with the princess… you would just love that, wouldn't you?"

"Please, the princess would choose me any day over you or Neutron…"

"Yes, she would choose a supercomputer who developed feelings and a body over a real Nacttoirian…" Proton mocked.

"You know I developed those feelings and put myself through hell making that make body for her!" Elec said. Proton hung up. "Yeah, run away coward while I risk my life fighting this war… even if I may never see her again…"

Silver looked at Blaze.  
"I never thought Elec would be someone to do something for someone else…" Silver whispered.

"I find it interesting that Elec was a supercomputer…" Blaze said. "Let's attack!" Both of them jumped down behind Electron.

"Surrender, Electron! Nacttoir can't win!" Blaze ordered. Electron turned around.

"And who are you?" Electron asked.

"Silver and Blaze; your worst nightmare!" Silver said.

"Oh really? I'm sure you are…" Electron said as Sith-Lighting came from his fingers, hitting Silver! Blaze summoned fire tornados at Electron. Silver threw a bunch of metal which was lying about, some of which hit the pipes connecting to a giant machine in the middle of the room.

"Error, error!" The computer warned. "Doomsday device failure. Base was self destructed in 1 minute!"

"This way!" Blaze yelled at Silver to escape. They tried to find Electron's time machine.

"NO! MY WEAPON THAT I BRAGGED ABOUT! I'M GOING TO BE A LAUGHING STOCK!" Electron yelled. "That machine was going to turn everyone on this planet into my cyborg slaves… and win the war… I'll be an outcast… the king will have me locked up in temple for 2000 years…"

Silver and Blaze found the time machine and went through it to the present.

* * *

The Present, Angel Island

Silver and Blaze found themselves next to the Master Emerald. Marine ran up to them.

"Where were you two?" she asked.

"Getting more Emeralds…" Silver said. "...and time traveling…"

"Where's Knuckles?" Blaze asked.

"He was taken by the Nacttoirians in a prison ship! Their two leaders are still on the island! Before he was taken, Knuckles said he wanted me to give you this…" Marine gave Blaze a Chaos Emerald.

"Sadly, we lost our other 3 to Boomer," Silver said.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island

Pearl and N64 were supervisioning the takeover of Angel Island. Saw-blades were cutting down the trees.

"With the red fool now in Elec's hands…" N64 said.

"...we get this island to ourselves!" Pearl cheered. "This will be the perfect place for 'Pearl Land,' an amusement park which will invite those humans and Mobians so I can turn them into my cyborg slaves! I may even invite Honey over. I sure she'll make a good clown to entertain the guests!"

"I thought we were going to build my weapon and robot factory; a factory that'll create killing machines for Lord Elec!" N64 said.

"You just want that so you don't have to fight in the field, coward!" Pearl said.

"Excuse me, but I'm think of what's right for Nacttoir while you're just think about yourself!"

"Didn't you hear me? My plan turns Mobians into cyborg slaves!"

"You also said that they would be yours!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Silver, Blaze and Marine were searching the island for Pearl and N64.

"So, you two dating yet?" Marine asked.

"If you mean: Silver agreed to become king of Solaris, then yes," Blaze replied.

"Normal people call it dating, mate," Marine said.

"Yes but are normal people princesses? Or do they have pyrokinesis or telekinesis? Or do they have to fight some snake who thinks he's in charge of everyone? No, they don't."

"It's technically is dating Blaze…" Silver said.

"I prefer to call it the name I gave to it," Blaze said. "And that's doesn't mean I love you any less."

The three of them heard bickering. Silver looked behind some trees, only to find N64 and Pearl, still debating over Pearl Land or N64's factory. Silver called Blaze and Marine over and started attacking.

"Look who's back!" Silver said.

"I see the freak show is back in town!" Marine said.

"Hey!" N64 said. "That's a good one! I need to remember that…" Pearl hit him.

"Shut up and just shoot them already! We've failed Elec once but he's given us a second chance, something not everyone gets!" Pearl said. Blaze ran up to her and kicked her in the face. Pearl dropped one of her Emeralds that Boomer gave, allowing Blaze to pick it up.

"I suggest you hand over the rest, if you don't want to be thrown of this island!" Blaze said.

"We don't have to deal with this!" Pearl said as the area went dark. An beam from the sky hit both Pearl and N64. When the beam was gone, so were the two admins. Silver looked up, only to see a Nacttoirian Admin Ship.

"We can always get the Emeralds later… we got what we came for!" Pearl said. "Sayonara!"

"They are not escaping!" Blaze said. "Marine: guard the Master Emerald. If someone tries to take it, use that green… thing you threw at the Egg Wizard back on Southern Island. Silver: come with me."


	10. Chapter 10

Red Mountain

Silver and Blaze watched from afar as the Nacttoirian Admin Ship flew away.

"We're too late!" Silver said. "We'll never get to that thing."

"There must be a way…" Blaze thought. Silver looked up and saw a red bi-plane.

"Look!" Silver yelled, pointing at it. The plane came closer.

"Silver! Blaze!" Tails yelled from inside the plane (it was the one from Unleashed). He landed the plane next to them. Sonic jumped off.

"What brings you guys here?" Blaze asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Sonic said.

"We're here for that," Silver said, pointing at the Admin Ship.

"We're after the same thing after we got a distress call from Knuckles," Tails said.

"Mind if we join you? We have a bone to pick with those Nacttoirians!" Silver asked.

"Sure, just hop onto a wing!" Sonic said, getting back on the plane. Blaze was nervous. Silver could see that. He held out his hand and helped her up. Once everyone was on, they set off.

* * *

Nacttoirian Admin Ship

"Pearl, they're after us!" N64 said, looking at his monitor. "And with Sonic and Tails!"

"What?" Pearl yelled. "Well we'll have to deal with that then, won't we?"

"And by we, you mean…"

"You."

* * *

The Sky

The Tornado was hot on the Admin's tail. An helicopter flew out of the Admin Ship and started firing at the Tornado. Blaze threw fireballs at it but it was no use.

"Give up, you can't handle my superior design!" N64 yelled from the inside the copter. Silver used his powers to stop the blades of the copter, making it fall.

"Oh farts!" N64 yelled as he crashed into the ground.

"He's supposedly an Admin?" Sonic said. "If that's so, I can't wait to see how the other Admins are defeated so easily!"

"Sonic! Look! It's the Egg Fleet!" Tails yelled, pointing at the ship coming towards them. The Final Fortress came up from above the clouds.

"Stay out of this, Hedgehog!" Eggman yelled. "That ship shot down my beautiful Egg Carrier and cheated me out of a Chaos Emerald!"

"Well I have two lovely Emeralds now, Doc. That plane has another one!" Pearl said.

"Tails, fly us near the Nacttoirian Ship so me and Silver can get on board!" Blaze ordered. Tails did as told. Silver and Blaze jumped off and to the top of the ship. "Now try slow down Eggman!" Tails and Sonic flew away as Silver and Blaze enter an elevator leading into the ship.

* * *

Nacttoirian Admin Ship

Silver and Blaze made their way to the cockpit, where Pearl was waiting.

"You know Nacttoir has 6 of the Chaos Emeralds, don't you?" Pearl asked. "You don't? Well I have 2 of them, the Nacttoirian Labs has 2 and Elec also has two…"

"Pearl, we would prefer not to hurt you," Silver said. "Just hand over the Emeralds."

"You would want that, wouldn't you?" Pearl asked. "I'll admit, Elec's insaneness has rubbed off on me a bit." Pearl smiled as she walked towards the ship's joystick and held in down, making the ship shoot down. Blaze ran up to her.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

"Making sure I win!" Pearl said, throwing computers at the heroes. Blaze attacked her as Silver tried to get the ship upright again. Egg Flapper crash through the window and started shooting everywhere. Silver and Pearl started throwing them at each other until the impact of one hit Pearl, losing her balance, dropping the two Emeralds. Blaze then kick her out of the window, making her fly up.

"This isn't over!" She screamed as Blaze picked up the two Emeralds.

"Back up to 3!" Silver said.

"Incoming call from Nacttoirian Labs," the computer on the ship says.

"Pearl, N64! This is Bill. Why is your ship falling? Was it the Eggman Empire? Silver or Blaze?" The caller said. Blaze did her best Pearl impression.

"Eggman Empire. Is there any way to stop it?" She asked.

"I sent some SLD for you!" Bill said.

"SuperLazerDino?" Silver asked, in his N64 impression.

"No! Smooth Landing Drones! They will be take you to the Docking Bay her at the lab." Bill explained. "Hold on!"

* * *

In the middle of a desert, Nacttoirian Lab

The drones landed the ship at the Docking Bay. Bill, who was are red platypus with yellow hair and similar clothes to Doofenshmirtz from Phineas & Ferb. Silver and Blaze knew they couldn't just go out there, so they snuck out the back way.

"Cyborgs, get the admins out of there! They've been though a lot. I need to fix N64's voice chip. It was a bit faulty," Bill commanded. The cyborg slaves came back out.

"Sir, they're gone!" one of them said.

"Now that I think of it, Pearl's voice was a bit off," Bill said. "But that mean there's an intruder! They must after my two Chaos Emeralds! Find them, and when you do, bring them to me! I want to see suffer as I turn them into cyborgs!"

* * *

Nacttoirian Lab, One of Many Computers Rooms

"Now that we're here," Silver said. "What does Vector see in places like these?" Blaze walked to the computer.

"Guess Nacttoir never heard of password," Blaze said, searching the computer. "Silver, keep watch. They will of figured we're in here by now."

Blaze then found an interesting file.

"Silver, listen to this!" Blaze said. She started to read the file out. "Operation: Get Back Home! By using the power of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds, along with our Nacttoirian Crystals and with their respective Guardians, we can finally link Nacttoir to, both, Mobius and Solaris like it was 2000 years ago. But that would mean putting both planets in the same dimension. When this happens, a gateway to our dimension should open. Word of warning: the planet in the wrong dimension can easily slip back to it's own dimension. And that is why we built Nacttoirian bases around both planets. By using Eggman's technology, which allowed his Amusement Park to connect to 5 different planets, will connect Mobius and Solaris with multiple chains from these bases! If, however, the chains are broken, two outcomes are possible! The more likely one is that the two dimensions will never be able to connect, like how Nacttoir is now. The unlikely one is that the two dimensions will become even closer, allowing no need for Chaos, Sol or Nacttoirian energy to travel between them! Once we get back to Nacttoir, we will build an even more powerful Army, then travel back here, destroying everything, enslaving everyone. Once that happens, we will combine Mobius, Solaris and Nacttoir into one planet!"

"Wow!" Silver said. "Elec thought alot about this!"

"He sure has!" a voice said behind them. Silver and Blaze turned around. It was Bill was some Nacttoirian robots. "I would turn both of you into cyborgs, but I believe Lord Elec wants guardian for himself…"


	11. Chapter 11

Nacttoirian Lab

Blaze pushed Bill out of the way with Silver following.

"If Elec wants us, you'll have to catch us!" Silver yelled. Bill got out his tablet.

"Active Nacttoir Battle Drones! Lock the vaults with the Emeralds! Active my battle suit!" Bill yelled, tapping on his tablet.

Robots patrolled the area. They looked liked the E-12 Behemoth from Sonic X, only the metal was black and it had green outlines.

* * *

Emerald Chamber 01

Blaze was trying to cut a hole (via fire) into the vault where one of the Emerald was. It wasn't working.

"Why isn't this working?" Blaze asked, annoyed.

"It always works in the movies," Silver said.

"That's because it's Nacttoirian metal from the Nacttoirian home planet," A female voice said.

"Who said that?" Blaze asked.

"Up here," the voice said. Blaze and Silver looked up. It was Rouge.

"Hey, you're that one girl I met that one time with Knuckles!" Silver said. "Your name was… er…"

"Rouge the Bat," Rouge said, dropping down.

"Yeah that was it!" Silver said.

"So, Silver, who's your friend?" Rouge asked.

"Can we open this vault before anything else?" Blaze asked. Rouge held up Bill's ID card to the scanner. The vault opened.

"Stole this thing while that duck was asleep!" Rouge said. Silver grabbed the Emerald. "Now give it here!"

"What?" Blaze said.

"I'm a treasure hunter. All the world's gems are mine!" Rouge said, holding out her hand.

"That explains why you were here, to begin with," Blaze said.

"Actually, I was sent by GUN. The Emeralds were just an added bonus!" Rouge explained.

"We need these to save the world! To get Blaze's castle back! To save Knuckles!" Silver explained.

"Wait, so Knuckles isn't guarding the Master Emerald?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah," Silver said.

"Tell you what: I'll let you keep that Emerald and the other one, along as you don't tell Knuckles what happens to the Master Emerald," Rouge said. Silver and Blaze had no choice but to accept it.

"Agreed," Blaze said.

"Wonderful! Blaze, wasn't it? I heard the other Emerald was in Emerald Chamber 12!" Rouge said. "I'll help you get it!"

"Freeze!" a Battle Drone said, firing at the three of them. Rouge used her Drill Drive attack in the Drone's head.

"Let's get going!" Rouge said, running ahead.

* * *

Emerald Chamber 12

Rouge opened the vault. Silver walked in to get the Emerald but it wasn't there.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Silver asked. Rouge and Blaze walked in.

"It must be here somewhere!" Rouge said. The vault's door shut, locking them in!

"Hey!" Silver yelled.

"Now that's you're trapped in there," Bill said from the outside. "You won't be able to interfere with Lord Elec's plans! My sensors detect you have the yellow Emerald, do you not?"

"Yeah, the one that brought me to Solaris instead of my time!" Silver said.

"Yeah. It was the one I corrupted with Nacttoirian energy, explaining why it sent you to Solaris!" Bill said. Silver then had an idea.

"Chaos Control!" he yelled, holding one of the Emeralds in the air. He, Blaze and Rouge teleported out of the vault and next to Bill. However, Bill was in machine which looked like the Big Arm, only with legs and was the colour of the Drones.

"I forgot you could do that," Bill said. "No matter. This suit is powered by an Emerald! You couldn't even dent it. After all, it's was created with the same metal as the vault is!" Bill threw a punch at the heroes. Some Drones came to help him. Silver used his powers to hold the mech's arm back.

"Attack him, Blaze!" Silver said. Blaze and Rouge ran across the arm. Bill tried to him by hitting them but only hit his own arm, destroying it. Blaze and Rouge jumped off the mech as Silver threw the broken arm at Bill, making the mech blow up, dropping the Emerald! Silver picked it up. Bill was covered in smoke. The explosion destroyed the drones!

"5 emeralds!" Silver said. "And Elec has the last two!"

"Well, I'll see you two around," Rouge said as she flew off. "Good luck against Elec!" Silver teleported him and Blaze back to Solaris. Bill turned on his tablet and contacted Elec.

"Lord Elec… Silver and Blaze have just teleported back to Solaris… This is just a word of warning…"

* * *

Solaris, Sol Town?

Silver and Blaze had finally gotten back to Sol Town. It was pitch black and they could see anything. Suddenly, colourful light came on everywhere, Nacttoirian Ships in the sky lit up, music started playing and fireworks were shot in the air! The whole place looked liked a casino only there were still houses. Where Blaze's castle was supposed to be was a medieval castle! There were colourful lights pointing up into the dark clouds!

"Welcome to Los Town!" Elec said, via speaker. "Here was once the awful Sol Town and the princess' castle. Now, it's my castle! Enjoy the rides, enjoy the gambling and, most of all, enjoy making me rich!"

Silver could see that Blaze was mad!

"Blaze?" Silver said, wanting to calm her down.

"We turned all the non-Nacttoirian fools into Cyborgs slave, ready to fight! If you have any questions, please tell them to personally at the Nacttoirian Castle, if you can make there alive" Elec laughed. "Also, if happen to see a silver hedgehog or a purple cat, please contact the local Nacttoirian drones, soldiers or cyborgs! But in all, don't forget to have fun! Nacttoir is not responsible for injuries, property loss or death!


	12. Chapter 12

Los Town

Silver and Blaze were running through the town, avoiding the Nacttoirians' attacks.

"We can't fail here!" Silver said, throwing robots at the soldiers! "We're so close to the end!"

"I wonder if Elec has gotten any stronger within 2000 years…"

"Attention you fools! My trackers show that Silver and Blaze are nearing the castle! I don't pay at all but if I did, it's not to let them stop us from finding Nacttoir!" Elec from the speaker said.

Blaze and Silver were approaching the castle's doors. Nacttoirian robots were blocking the way!

"Silver, I'll turn myself into a blazing tornado! You pick me up and move me into those robots!" Blaze order. Silver nodded and did as ordered. The busted through the door.

* * *

Nacttoirian Castle, Hallway

Silver and Blaze looked around.

"What have they done to my castle?" Blaze asked. The pictures of her family no longer there.

"It's so… medieval," Silver said, looking at armor suits for knights, holding weapons. The armor suits started moving! Silver jumped back and used his power to disassemble one of them, showing they were robots. "This place was built a few days ago and is already haunted?"

Blaze melted the rest of suits.

"So this is Elec's idea of a makeover?" Blaze said. "When I find him, I'll tear him out of his suit, pull off his mask and then shove it up his…"

"Blaze, came down," Silver said, holding her hand. "I promise, you will be back on your throne."

"Decorated with Elec scales?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want…" Silver said, getting scared. He could blame Blaze for being enrage as her kingdom was just turned into the Nacttoirians playhouse. He figured he should be as enraged as Blaze as it was his kingdom now as well!

* * *

Master Bedroom

Silver and Blaze ran in after fighting knights, cyborgs, robots and soldier throughout the castle.

"It's over Elec! We've defeated once before and will do it again!" Blaze yelled. But Elec was there. Instead, was a Lynx, wearing a purple cape which covered his body. His hair was spiked up in some parts. He had a square, red eyepiece over his right eye. He held a staff, with a glass dome filled with purple smoke in his left hand.

"I'm afraid Lord Elec isn't here…" the Lynx said, calmly and almost with no emotion. "May I say, in another castle?"

"Who are you, then? And where is Elec, exactly?" Silver said. "I'm sure there's millions of castles!"

"On the Nacttoirian Master Ship, which was codenamed the castle… the Ship is also now at Mobius now..." the Lynx said. "I am Barry… it may sound weird to fools like you, but I'm am what you may call… a wizard but I prefer to term, Chaos Caster…"

"Great, another admin…" Blaze said.

"I have been waiting for both of you…" Barry said. "Blaze… the last tool needed in Lord Elec's plans… the Sol Guardian… you also have the remaining Chaos Emeralds… ironic the Sol Guardian can guard the Chaos set but not the Sol set… And Silver… I sense you may be important to Lord Elec's plans in a way he does not realise…"

"We've met some… weird people on our journey… heck, I've met Marine on this adventure," Silver said. "And this guy has to be the weirdest out of all of them. How?"

"You disrespectful little twit!" Barry yelled. "I think you and your friend needs to be taught a lesson!" Barry shot a laser at the both, via his staff. The staff was the cause of all his attacks! Whenever Silver or Blaze used one of their main powers, Barry would just reflect it!

"There must be a way to harm him…" Blaze said. "That's it! We bring the castle down!"

"How?" Silver asked.

"Just watch," Blaze said as she ran up to Barry. Barry shot ring laser, which dodged by running in circles around, setting the wooden floor on fire! The castle was then on fire!

"Well done…" Barry said. "You outsmarted me…" The castle was starting to fall. Barry threw a Chaos Emerald at Blaze!

"You had one?" Blaze asked.

"You keep it… it doesn't matter who has it. In the end, you're just giving it to Elec, aren't you? Think about that!" Barry teleported out there. Silver used Chaos Control, teleporting them to Mobius...

* * *

 **Short Chapter, I know but there's not point extending** **it, is there now?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I was away for a bit but now I'm back! Enjoy.**

* * *

Mobius, Egg Factory

Silver and Blaze teleported in. They looked around.

"Where are we?" Silver asked. Blaze noticed an Eggman Empire Logo on the wall.

"One of Eggman's bases, judging by the logo," Blaze said.

"I hate that hedgehog!" a voice yelled. Silver and Blaze looked around the corner. It was Eggman with Orbot and Cubot.

"If it wasn't for that hedgehog, I would have gotten the Emeralds from the Nacttoirian's ship!" Eggman said. "Luckily, I still have my Egg Fleet along with my Final Fortress!"

"Our spies have detected the Nacttoirian Master Ship, boss!" Orbot said. "It seem the hedgehog and fox are going after it as well!"

"Yeah, there be, also, some other ships from those Nacttoirians there as well!" Cubot said.

"Excellent!" Eggman smiled. "I'll launch an attack on them and shoot the hedgehog and fox out of the skies!"

Silver and Blaze had heard enough. They decided to sneak on board the Swordfish Ship of the Egg Fleet.

* * *

The Dark Cloudy Skies

The Egg Fleet quickly found the Nacttoir Fleet, along with Sonic and Tails on the tornado!

"Deja vu, huh, Tails?" Sonic said.

"Eggman always has to be involved!" Tails said.

"Surrender, Elec! You're no match for my Egg Fleet!" Eggman said, via speaker.

"I do detect the 6 Chaos Emeralds on board one of your ships!" Elec said. Tails' plane detected the same thing. He flew closer to the ship which Silver and Blaze were on. The couple walked out and called over Tails, who then flew in closer so they could jump on.

"Wonderful! We're over Nacttoir City! These are Nacttoirian skies now!" Elec cheered. Giant bullets shot from the clouds at the Tornado and Egg Fleet!

"We need take down Eggman before anything else," Blaze said.

"Tails! Watch out!" Sonic yelled, pointing at 3 balls that came out of nowhere! One ball was purple, the other was orange and the last was green! It hit the Final Fortress, making it lose altitude!

"So that's what happened to the Chaotix…" Silver said. "Hope they're ok…"

"I'm sure they're fine… after all, it took out Eggman!" Sonic said.

"Good, that's one threat out of the way…" Elec said. "Look at me Lawrence, I'm saying they're a threat! Ha! Our enemies are no threat!"

Fireworks from the city were shot upwards.

"I see they're welcoming us!" Sonic said. They saw the Master Ship start to down, getting ready to land!

"Sonic, Tails: you two detract the Nacttoirian Army while Silver and I will sneak into the Elec's main base!" Blaze said as she saw a giant building with spotlights around in, along with the Master Ship landing near it. She assumed that was Elec's base.

"Ok!" Tails said. Silver and Blaze jumped off. Silver used his powers to carry them down slowly. They landed on the roof of the base and decided to take an air vent inside.

* * *

Elec's Good, Great, Awesome, Outstanding, Amazing Base of Doom, Air Vents

Silver and Blaze were crawling through the vents, trying to find the room Elec was in, as well as Knuckles, the last Chaos Emerald and the 7 Sol Emeralds! The vents were very weak. They could collapse at any moment! Silver heard talking. He stopped.

"What is it?" Blaze whispered.

"Shh," Silver said. He looked down the grid under him. There was a dining room with a round table with 5 people around it! Silver couldn't make out the people. Suddenly, the vent collapsed, landing him and Blaze on the table!

"Oh my…" one of them said shock! Silver's vision cleared up. It was Barry!

"Ahh!" Pearl yelled, looking disguised.

"I see we have guest!" Bill said, shocked.

"Silver and Blaze!" N64 said, pouring oil into his glass dome.

"Yeah! Fresh meat on the table!" Boomer said, chewing on a chicken leg.

"Lady, Robot, Gentlemen and Boomer," Barry started. "I believe the gods of Nacttoir has smiled upon us and have given us a second (third for some) chance to defeat these two!"

"So who get's first dibs?" Boomer asked, picking up a bomb.

"Well, since none of us can defeat them on our own, why don't we have a 5 vs 2 battle?" Barry suggested. Everyone but Silver and Blaze liked the idea. Silver started throwing chairs and the table at the admins, with Pearl trying to throw them back! As Silver and Pearl were using telekinesis to juggle the items back and forwards, Boomer threw some bombs into the mix. Barry tried using some water spell on Blaze to keep her from using her powers while N64 used the jets on his back to try and snipe Blaze from the air. Bill stayed to the side, calling for backup! It looked liked Silver and Blaze were about to lose...


	14. Chapter 14

Elec's Good, Great, Awesome, Outstanding, Amazing Base of Doom, Dining Room

Bill's unneeded backup were at the main doorway into the room. Silver and Pearl were still pasting Boomer's bombs back and forward. Silver then decided to throw the bombs at the doorway, making it collapse onto Bill and his backup! Pearl decided to create a fire whip with her powers. Blaze used her powers to grab the other end of it, pull it out of Pearl's hand, then lighting Boomer's bombs with it. The bombs blew up Pearl and Boomer, along with creating two holes in the ceiling. Silver used his telekinesis to grab Barry's staff and then hit him on the head with it, knocking him out, leaving N64 as the last admin. He tried to aim his rifle at the two but was shaking in fear so much that he dropped it. Silver picked it up.

"So, who get's the honor of the last admin?" Silver asked.

"Guys… can't talk… this out?" N64 asked.

"Elec's mine so have this one…" Blaze said, smiling. Silver aimed at the flying robot and fired. N64 fell on top of Bill. Silver threw the rifle aside as Blaze and him walked to the stairs to get higher in Elec's base.

* * *

Balcony

Silver and Blaze walked out onto the balcony. The looked at the view. It was just like Los Town, only if it was a city! It was colourful, but dark and gloomy at the same time, with roaming tanks and the thunder clouds looming above the city. The view, itself, was a paradox to look at. Silver and Blaze carried on walking upwards.

* * *

?

Silver and Blaze stepped into a dark room.

"Where are we?" Silver asked.

The lights came on. Silver and Blaze were standing behind a stand with a big red button on. On the other side of stand was a screen. There were two more stands in the room, one with Sonic and Tails behind, the other with Eggman, Orbot and Cubot. Silver and Blaze turned to see a crowd of Nacttoirian watching them, cheering. There was also a bigger stand on the other side of the room. Silver and Blaze realized that they were on a set for a gameshow. As Elec walked in, the crowd went wild.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Elec yelled to them. "Welcome to tonight's show. I'm your host, Lord Elec of Nacttoir and let's meet tonight's guests… er… I mean victims!" The crowd cheered. "Our first team comes Solaris, and the future, it's Blaze and Silver!" The crowd booed. "Our second team, both members, heroes of Mobius, it's Sonic and Miles!" The crowd booed again.

"How did you two get in here?" Silver asked.

"Elec won the air battle and took us, along with Eggman, as prisoner," Tails explained.

"Our last team," Elec carried on. "Leaders of the Eggman Empire, it's Ivo Robotnik, along with two of his lackeys!" The crowed booed again. "You know the rules. There are two rounds of questions! Get a question right, you get a point. If not, minus a point. Buzz in if you know… The team with least amount of points will be sent Nacttoir Prison, where they will be experimented on! Winner get's freedom! The trapdoor below, will send you to Nacttoir Prison… did we get all that? No? Good! Questions may break the 4th wall..."

The contestants sighed.

"First Question: Who was the first Nintendo Franchise Sonic had a crossover with? Was it A) Mario B) Kirby C) Metroid or D) Zelda?" Elec asked. Eggman buzzed in.

"Easy! It's A) Mario!" Eggman said.

"Wrong! It was actually B) Kirby!" Elec said. "The Fight for the FoxBox it was called!"

The game went on. Eggman lost the the first round was sent down the trapdoor. At least, they tried to send him down… they had to get some butter to help him down. The 2nd round was coming to an end. It was the last question! Silver and Blaze were tied with Sonic and Tails!

"Last Question!" Elec said. "How old am I in years? A) 2000 B) 4000 C) 200 or D) 400?" Silver buzzed.

"4000?" Silver said.

"Wrong!" Elec yelled as he press a button that sent Silver and Blaze down the trapdoor…

* * *

Unknown Chamber

Silver and Blaze landed. They couldn't see Eggman anywhere.

"Where are we?" Blaze asked. The two walked further into the chamber. They found a room with, not only the last Chaos Emerald, but the Sol Emeralds and Nacttoirian Crystals! Knuckles were tied up in corner!

"Knuckles!" Silver yelled.

"Shut up!" a someone said, throwing Silver across the room. It was Elec, using Chaos Control.

"Elec!" Blaze yelled! Her Chaos Emeralds came out of her pocket and started floating with the rest of the Emeralds. Elec dragged Knuckled over to the floating Emeralds and untied.

"All three guardians are now here!" Elec laughed. "Now, the Emeralds should do the rest…" Nothing happened.

"What was supposed to happen?" Knuckles asked.

"Where's the KABOOM?! There was supposed to be an Mobius-shattering KABOOM!" Elec said. "One of us must not be a guardian like I thought!"

Silver ran over to Elec to fight him until there was a kaboom outside!

"Wait… what? Silver is a guardian!" Elec asked. "Of course! The Knucklehead is the guardian of the Master Emerald, not Chaos Emeralds!" Each set of gems went to their respected Guardian. "Now if the everything is right, all Mobians on Solaris will return to Mobius while Solarians will return to Solaris!" Elec said. Blaze started disappearing.

"Blaze!" Silver yelled, trying to hug her.

"Silver!" Blaze yelled, trying to hug him. However, they couldn't touch each other! Blaze soon disappeared. Elec ran outside. Silver and Knuckles followed.

* * *

Nacttoir City

Sonic and Tails look up to see the sky change colour and a small portal open up. Elec, Silver and Knuckles ran out. Elec pressed a button on his arm, sending a tube-like machine from his and halfway into the portal.

"That should stabilize the portal, as to not destroy both planets… and make the portal bigger!"

"Where's Blaze?" Sonic asked.

"Back on Solaris! I can't say it would have a safe trip… she's most likely dead…" Elec laughed. Silver got angry.

"That's it, Elec!" Silver yelled. "You've had this coming for a long time!"

Silver turned into Super Silver and grabbed hold of Elec neck!

"Take it easy, Silver!" Sonic said.

"You've done enough to this planet, Elec! To both planets!" Silver yelled.

"Careful who you're talking to there, buddy..." Elec said. His scales changed to blue, with his mask having a lighting bolt coming out of it! "...because you're talking to Lighting Elec!" Elec threw Silver up in the sky, near the portal. Elec flew up to him and laughed. Silver and Elec fought for their lives. Elec was also trying to power the tube inside the portal. Just as it looked liked Elec was going to lose, opened the tube's door and went in, leaving Silver.

* * *

Solaris, Remains of Los Town

Blaze was trying to think what just happened until she noticed the tube in the sky. She turned into Burning Blaze to investigate. Once there, Elec came out of the tube.

"I'll just wait here until the portal is ready for a planet to go in…" Elec said. He turned around, only to be met by Blaze. "I thought you were dead!"

"You wish!" Blaze said, throwing fire at Elec. Elec threw electric back. After it looked liked he was going to lose (again), he went into the tube again. But this time, something different happen. A white from the portal covered Blaze, blinding her for a short time. It also happened to Silver on his his end… Was this the end of both worlds?


	15. Chapter 15

?

Silver and Blaze woke up, still in their super/burning foams. We they saw each other, they hugged, glad to see the other was alive. They looked around. They were in an orange space. Chains connected Mobius and Solaris, pulling them closer to each other.

"Elec's close to winning!" Blaze said.

"Close? I've already ready won!" a voice said. Silver and Blaze looked behind them. Elec was a snake-like machine, with an arm with a blaster, the other had a normal hand. He was still in his lightning form, but it was powering the machine.

"Remember, destroying the chains may separate your planets forever, meaning you two will never meet again!" Elec laughed. "To be honest, this plan had it ups and downs. Finding out Silver was a guardian was insane! I mean, it impossible considering he's from the future! It's like some idiotic fan-fiction!"

While Elec was monologuing, Silver and Blaze were taking out the chains, hoping that the other outcome will happen: bring the two dimensions closer.

"Wait a sec… I was distracted by my monologuing! Ahh! Villain Cliche No. 1! How did I fall for it?" Elec said, swiping at Silver, but missed destroying a few chains quicker than Silver or Blaze could with one. Silver nodded at Blaze, letting her know his plan. He knew he didn't need to explain it. The two of them hid in areas where alot of chains were. Elec, foolish, destroyed the chain and didn't realize until there was one left!

"How could I of been so idiotic?" Elec asked himself.

"Give up, Elec!" Blaze ordered. "We can destroy this last one our self. It's over!" Elec got out his phone.

"Lawrence! I need more chains! What do you mean there's no more chains? Fine!" Elec hung up. "If I can't bring back Nacttoir and return home, then you two won't as well!"

Elec started attacking the two. Blaze blew off the machine's arm with her powers. Silver used his powers to throw the arms at Elec, making his capsule break from the machine, leaving him defenceless.

"NO! EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT! MY PLAN, MY ADMINS, MY MACHINES… MY NACTTOIR!" Elec screamed. Blaze went up to him. "Blaze… you know what's it like to stranded in another dimension, don't you? You feel homesick and that… That's how I… my people feel… why don't you let have a chance to return?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Blaze asked, angrily. "You nearly destroyed two worlds, you've killed and enslaved hundreds of people! You make me sick!" Her had alight with flames. "Goodbye, Elec… forever!" Blaze punched Elec's eye which was covered by the mask. Elec had his hand over his broken eye, so no one could see. The impact made the capsule fly backwards, into a portal.

"NOOO! THIS ISN'T THE END! NACTTOIR WILL LIVE ON! I'LL LIVE ON! MARK MY WORDS and other cliche villain sayings…" Elec screamed as he entered the portal, which then closed. Blaze and Silver met near the chain.

"To think… if we do this… we'll never meet again…" Silver sighed. Blaze looked at him.

"Silver… we will meet again… I promise… and… thanks for helping…" Blaze said, shyly. Silver smiled.

"Hey, maybe the other outcome will happen…" Silver said. Blaze got closer to him and kissed him on the lips for a good solid 30 seconds. They both said nothing as they destroyed the chain, creating an explosion and white light which surrounded them…

* * *

Solaris, Sol Castle

Blaze walked through the corridor with her family portraits. The explosion and light white seemed to of gotten ridden of any damage Nacttoir ever did. But it didn't reset the universe. Gordon came up to Blaze.

"Princess, there you are!" Gardon said. "Someone is here to see you. He is waiting in the Main Hall for you."

"Do you know who he is?" Blaze questioned.

"No, but he said that you two have met before," Gardon answered.

* * *

Main Hall

Blaze walked in, wondering who the guest was. She looked around and saw Silver sitting on one of the many chairs. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Silver, what are you doing here?" Blaze asked.

"You needed a king, didn't you say?" Silver said. Blaze was near tears. She could still be with Silver after breaking the chains and marry him.

"Yes, I did say that…" Blaze smiled, giggling a bit.

* * *

Remains of Nacttoir City

Nacttoir City was the only base Nacttoir built but wasn't destroyed. Bill walked out of Elec's destroyed base.

"Yes! The Scaly Insane Snake finally let Silvaze defeat him," Bill laughed. Pearl, N64 and Boomer walked out as well. "Well don't celebrate too soon, Cat and Hedgehog. Now, it's our turn. And we're not alone!" Barry walked out, carrying a head with one half of it being green alien and the other half robotic. Weirdly, it had no place for a neck…

* * *

 **Final Chapter Done! Thank you everyone who has been reading. Do expect a sequel, if the cliffhanger wasn't enough to expect a sequel. However, the sequel won't relate to the cliffhanger, just saying. The 3rd Silvaze story I do will. Follow me to know when it's coming out.**


End file.
